


DLC: The Noble Lady's Kindness

by MarsDragon



Category: I reincarnated into an otome game as a villainess with only destruction flags (Light Novel & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fans, Metafiction, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 17:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/pseuds/MarsDragon
Summary: The popular otome gameFortune Loveris getting an update! Go on a brand-new route to romance former rival Katarina Claes!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitedandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/gifts).



###  _Fortune Lover_ First DLC Announced: New Outfits, New Scenes, and New Route

by Betsy . August 15th, 20XX . 2:30pm

Production company Dokimeki Soft announced today that their hit game Fortune Lover will be getting DLC in December, and it's quite a mix. First off, the obvious: there will be new outfits for each of the guys that you can buy in packs for 500 yen, or about 5 bucks overseas. Outfits include butler, Santa, and wedding, and you can purchase them either as a full set for your preferred man, or as themed sets for each of the boys. Each one will come with a special, fully-voice acted scene showing the boy's reactions to their new outfits, just in case you were wondering what sadistic prince Gerald would think of being forced to wear a Santa outfit every single day. 

Outfit and scene DLC was pretty predictable for a game as popular as Fortune Lover, but the new route DLC comes out of left field. No, it's not a transfer student or heroine Maria's childhood best friend - it's infamous rival Katarina Claes! Dokimeki Soft said their concept for this route was "a slightly different universe to the familiar Fortune Lover" and that "players will be surprised at Katarina's hidden face". The new route will be fully voice acted like the rest of the game, include romance and friendship endings, and retail for a smooth 2,000 yen ($20). It's not known if Katarina will be getting her own special outfits or if that will be saved for a later DLC.

I think it's safe to say that no one saw a Katarina route coming. As a villainess who earns her just desserts in every ending, it will be quite something to see how she ends up falling for Maria. What do you think of this DLC? Let us know in the comments!

#### Comments

> WHAT.  
>  THE.  
>  FUCK.
> 
> ladymoon2376, 8/15/XX  
> 

> Writer's right, didn't see that one coming. Katarina route? I don't know what to feel about that...
> 
> But I'm looking forward to putting Nicol in a Santa outfit!
> 
> rabbirabbit, 8/15/XX  
> 

> katarina dlc? gross... she just harasses maria all the time! who wants to romance her? only if you get to kick her to the curb in the ending...
> 
> pichiit, 8/15/XX
>
>> It's a game that features a sadistic prince, a ladykiller, and a dark magician who oh right, _tried to kill the heroine_ (secret route spoilers). A petty bully doesn't really stand out when you think about it. If Maria could get through to Gerald, Keith, and Sirius, Katarina should be no sweat. Why not wait and see how this plays out? Maybe it'll be good.
>> 
>> papersky89, 8/15/XX
>>
>>> gerald and keith are gentlemen and nice to maria. katarina is nothing but a bully. i won't be buying this...no one should.
>>> 
>>> pichiit, 8/15/XX
>>>
>>>> Buy it or don't, it's your choice, but Keith basically extorts Maria into hanging out with him and Gerald puts her down a lot until he starts showing his softer side. They don't start off gentlemen is all I'm saying.
>>>> 
>>>> I'm not the biggest ForLove fan out there and 20 bucks is pretty steep, but I might pick up the DLC for entertainment value/yuri route support. Heh, if nothing else it'll be fun to watch the fights...
>>>> 
>>>> papersky89, 8/16/XX  
> 

> Katarina route? We're going full yuri? Ugh...I want to support yuri routes in otome games, but _Katarina_? Why couldn't it be Mary?
> 
> shaxirine, 8/16/XX  
> 

> is no one going to talk about getting to put Keith in a Santa outfit? come on, let's focus on the important things here.
> 
> onna_no_kishi, 8/17/XX  
> 

* * *

#### Fortune Lover Lovers

**#academy-grounds**

**papersky** 10/30/20XX  
Man, people just keep harshing on the Katarina route. You'd think it had run over their dogs and it's not even out yet.

 **Dannii** 10/30/20XX  
what is it this time?

 **papersky** 10/30/20XX  
Just found a post on tumblr ranting about how this was encouraging abusive relationships and supporting societal ideals about forgiveness above all and bullies don't deserve forgiveness. Like...did you play the rest of the game...?

 **Dannii** 10/30/20XX  
I swear yuri gets this stuff so much worse  
I still don't know if I'm going to get this or not but I don't think a katarina route is going to cause any more abuse than the jared route did  
it's the same old crap about how f/f must be pure  
(yes I know the offical romanization is gerald shut up I got into this before the English release)

 **papersky** 10/30/20XX  
I didn't say anything about your (wrong) romanization choices :P  
It is funny how half these guys are hardcore Maria/Gerald types. He's got the same problems as Katarina to start off with, but eh, whatever.  
You'd think Nicol would be the only acceptable route.

 **robotunicornpower** 10/30/20XX  
Nicol the siscon? Ha  
Honestly, I'm getting the Katarina route DLC for sure. I think it's gonna be fun. And if nothing else, if this does well maybe we'll get Mary and Sophia DLC too

 **Dannii** 10/30/20XX  
I'd love a Sophia route!

 **papersky** 10/30/20XX  
Me too!

* * *

**Viewing all posts tagged 'katarina route playthrough' on robotunicornpower's tumblr**

All right, this is it! I'm downloading the ForLove Katarina DLC! Let's go on a magical journey together...

#forlove #fortune lover #maria campbell #katarina claes #katarina route playthrough

Okay, we start off the game and some things are already different. For one, Gerald doesn't seem to have his sadistic prince rep, when Maria sees him she just thinks "That's the third prince of this country, Gerald Stuart. He's known as a genius who's amazingly good at anything he tries. His fiancee is Lady Katarina Claes, the daughter of a prominent duke." For another, he's not surprised when she climbs a tree at aaaaaaaaall. He just laughs and says that he already knows someone that's an expert at climbing trees and offers to guide Maria back to class. Huh. 

Haven't met Katarina yet, but classes are just starting. In the normal route, you meet her soon after starting at the student council, so it's going to be maybe a week in-game before it happens. I'll keep you all posted.

#forlove #fortune lover #maria campbell #katarina claes #katarina route playthrough #who is climbing trees around gerald?

I JUST MET KATARINA

HOLY SHIT

SHE'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT AND ALSO THE BEST????

The familiar KATARINA GLAAAAAAAAAAARE! is gone, I've only seen smiling portraits so far. And the first time you meet her, she just came back from plowing a field. Why a field? She just said "So I can become a good farmer!" 

Maria's reaction: "She's the daughter of a duke...who wants to become a farmer. That's...novel."

This seems to be less of a "break through Katarina's shell!" route and more "fall in love with a ditzy airhead" route. I was kind of disappointed at first (sorry everyone, but I love twisted f/f ships!) but I think I could get used to this new Katarina.

#forlove #fortune lover #maria campbell #katarina claes #katarina route playthrough #she loves sweets #and is known around the school for being weird #wait does she climb trees?

> **dannii-girl**  
>  they completely changed Katarina's personality? part of me says that's a cop-out, part of me wants to get this now  
> 

> **smilering**  
>  shit I might have to get this now  
> 

> **bangobab**  
>  A Katarina that wants to become a farmer...am I going to have to get this DLC?  
> 

So there's an event where Katarina just straight up asks Maria for sweets. Maria freaks out, of course, because HOW DID SHE KNOW?? but it turns out Katarina just heard Maria was making sweets in the kitchen. So yeah, this Katarina isn't totally obsessed with Gerald 24/7 like the one from the regular game. 

So Maria actually makes her a dozen sweets (they looked like muffins to me, or maybe cupcakes?) and takes them to the student council room but gets interrupted by a pack of bullies. You all know how this ends, right...? Where Katarina jumps the hedge in a single bound and runs over to scare all the bullies off? Sure, that's how it happened! Gerald never stood a chance. (also featured the return of KATARINA GLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE)

Katarina even eats the sweets afterwards, except instead of only eating the one and giving a smooth line, she shoves them all into her mouth as quickly as possible. MY KINGDOM FOR A CAPTURE CARD, because the CG for this scene had me rolling on the floor. Katarina had half a muffin shoved in her mouth and her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's with these giant "oh shit, did I just fuck up" eyes. Dear followers, I nearly died. And instead of a smooth line, she just started ranting about the three-second rule. Maria didn't know what the fuck and neither did I, but I was laughing too hard to care. 

Gerald showed up right afterwards, but of course, there was nothing for him to do... Maria ended up going back to class with a promise to make more sweets soon. 

Best 20 bucks I've ever spent. 

#forlove #fortune lover #maria campbell #katarina claes #katarina route playthrough #words cannot express how beautiful that CG was #please #get this DLC

> **dannii-girl**  
>  I JUST GOT THAT SCENE ITS PERFECT  
> 

> **bluepapersky**  
>  Whelp, downloadan.  
> 

> **bangobab**  
>  We need a nickname for this Katarina stat. DLC!Katarina? Sweet!Katarina? Omnomnom!Katarina?  
> 

> **smilering**  
>  i missed that event...i hope i can still get the good ending...  
> 

Okay, I definitely got Katarina's affection up. She's gone from the neutral greeting to something more cheerful, though we're still only seeing each other at the student council room. ForLove doesn't have a convenient way to check affections, but the only other character to start being extra-nice to me so far is Keith (he's always around Katarina now so being around her probably skyrockets his affection points) so I think I'm pretty good to go for pure Katarina route. Assuming I can avoid the infamous Gerald Trap, that is...

Katarina is super easy to grind affection for. She loves sweets, so I just jam those down her throat at every opportunity. It's nice to have something basic after Sirius's absolute garbage mess of a route unlock. 

Hope I get the opportunity to call her something but "Lady Claes" soon...!

#forlove #fortune lover #maria campbell #katarina claes #katarina route playthrough #I got sirius/rafael once and never again #fuuuuuuuck that route

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Keith and Katarina get along in this DLC. It's nice DokiSoft remembered to account for that with the personality transplant.

#forlove #fortune lover #maria campbell #katarina claes #katarina route playthrough

> **bluepapersky**  
>  So is Keith the siscon this time? (just started)  
> 

> **robotunicornpower**  
>  ...maybe? Maria vs Keith for Katarina's love...there's an idea I would've laughed at a few months ago.  
> 

> **bluepapersky**  
>  YE MUST DESIRE REST FROM THY EMPTY EXISTANCE. THOU SHALT HAVE IT! CELESTIAL STAR!  
>  and then Keith explodes into feathers  
>  (play VP it's good)  
> 

> **robotunicornpower**  
>  Yeah yeah, someday. Once I finish this route. There was just an small scene of having to explain the lecture to Katarina...slowly, and in very small words. I died.  
> 

I got another event!

Katarina steals again, this time from her own brother! 

It was the lunch event, where Keith is SUPPOSED to step in with a golem. This time, Katarina stepped in...with the power of EARTH THUD! ...she's still not good at magic okay

Then she just straight up threatened to end the bullies. Goddamn Katarina. "You'll be destroyed in the end"? She is not fucking around.

The scene afterwards was SO CUTE, though! Katarina comforts Maria, and then we get the long-awaited name change scene! I finally get to call her "Lady Katarina", and she upgraded to "Maria". ROUTE IS LOCK, ALL SYSTEMS ARE GO

#forlove #fortune lover #maria campbell #katarina claes #katarina route playthrough#no carrying away with golems #katarina is gangster #steal yo flag steal yo girlfriend

> **bluepapersky**  
>  Katarina really steals? NO DIGNITY  
> 

> **smilering**  
>  BEST EVENT  
>  Get 'em Katarina!  
> 

> **dannii-girl**  
>  DON'T TOUCH MARIA KATARINA WILL END YOU  
>  Katarina is the most innocently violent character in the game  
> 

> **bangobab**  
>  The event that made me ship it.  
> 

> **littlefuwa**  
>  Oh dang...will to resist...ending...! Here I come, Lady Katarina!  
> 

Starting to see why Katarina's name was always at the bottom of the test results list in the main game...she's way nicer to Maria about it here, though. It's cute! 

She's also asking me about who I like and, uh...it's you? Oh Katarina. 

#forlove #fortune lover #maria campbell #katarina claes #katarina route playthrough #once again I mourn my lack of a capture card

> **bangobab**  
>  Katarina no baka...baka Katarina...Bakarina.  
> 

> **robotunicornpower**  
>  I LOVE IT  
> 

* * *

#### Fortune Lover Lovers

**#dorm-room**

**Dannii** 12/23/20XX  
I rarely ship f/f, but damn, after beating the Katarina route I just have all these feels  
I don't know what to do with these feels! 

**Koryuu** 12/23/20XX  
i was thinking of all the fic i could write if i was any good at fic orz  
i want to see maria break through the density field with her pure heart

 **robotunicornpower** 12/23/20XX  
Overcome Queen Bakarina's density field? That would take too much power! Maria would have to use...THAT!

 **Dannii** 12/23/20XX  
not....THAT!

 **Ike <3** 12/23/20XX  
No! She can't use THAT!

 **Koryuu** 12/23/20XX  
THAT!  
(what's THAT?)

 **robotunicornpower** 12/23/20XX  
THE FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE

 **Dannii** 12/23/20XX  
making the first move?

 **robotunicornpower** 12/23/20XX  
pfffffffffffffffffft  
fuck  
dying

 **Koryuu** 12/23/20XX  
bwahahahahahahaha

 **Ike <3** 12/23/20XX  
That technique is way too forbidden  
We have standards you know

 **Dannii** 12/23/20XX  
but now I'm getting ideas....

 **Koryuu** 12/23/20XX  
:eyes:

 **robotunicornpower** 12/23/20XX  
dis gon be gud

 **Dannii** 12/23/20XX  
"Now and forever...please, let me be by your side."

I spoke those words from the bottom of my heart. But...I don't think she understood. 

Lady Katarina is a very kind and gentle person who has stood by my side throughout my time at the magic academy. And even though she's careless, wild, and a bit dim, her good qualities more than make up for that. Her flaws just make me love her more than ever. Because I love Lady Katarina Claes above everyone else in the world.

But when I told her that, she just blinked and said: "oh...thank you, Maria," like she didn't get it at all. 

At the graduation party I told myself that I'd be happy as long as I said what was in my heart, and it was all right if Lady Katarina rejected me. You can't control someone else's feelings. As long as she knows I loved her, that's all I need. But losing because of a miscommunication...I can't bear it. I have to make Lady Katarina understand! 

**Ike <3** 12/23/20XX  
Good luck with that one, Maria

 **Koryuu** 12/23/20XX  
no kidding

 **Dannii** 12/23/20XX  
LISTEN, THAT'S WHAT I'M HERE FOR  
TO FIX THAT

 **Dannii** 12/23/20XX  
...is what I thought, which is why I'm standing outside Lady Katarina's dorm room. I waited until Anne stepped out, so Lady Katarina should be alone in there, which means we won't be interrupted while I explain. It's not that I don't trust Anne, but she'd be a terrible maid if she let her mistress run off with a common girl instead of marrying Prince Jared. 

Oh geez, now I'm thinking about running off! I'm getting way too far ahead of myself! I steel my courage and force myself to knock. "Lady Katarina? It's Maria. Could I talk to you for a bit?"

"Huh? Sure! Come right in!" 

I push open the door and go inside. As always, Lady Katarina's room is bright and sunny...it suits her. She's standing by the bookcase, pulling volumes out one after another. They all look like farming guides...

 **robotunicornpower** 12/23/20XX  
I love it when people remember that DLC Katarina has that weird thing about being a farmer  
Lots of people just kind of gloss over it

 **rubin** 12/23/20XX  
it doesn't really come up all that much...I forget about it sometimes...

 **Dannii** 12/23/20XX  
"Ah, Lady Katarina?" I start, feeling strangely hesitant. I was surrounded by friends at the graduation party, but now it's just her and me. My heart's gonna pound its way right out of my chest! "I want to talk to you about the graduation party."

"Yeah? The food was delicious, so it can't be a complaint about that. Did you eat too much and get sick? I used to do that and it was a huge problem! But now it's fine! I've learned my limits! ...and Keith gets on my case if he thinks I'm eating too much, that busy-body..." Lady Katarina's words descend into muttering I really can't understand. 

"No no, the food was wonderful, and I don't feel sick at all! It's about what I tried to tell you." 

"Oh...that 'now and forever, please let me-'"

"Yes! That!" I can feel my face starting to flush as I interrupt. Even though I said it, hearing Lady Katarina say it back is just too much! "I...I wanted to make sure you understood...my feelings."

Lady Katarina cocks her head to the side like a confused puppy. "Your feelings? Maria...I'll always be your friend. You've been so kind to me all this time, and..."

This is it. Now or never. I feel my hands curl into fists. 

"Lady Katarina, I don't want to be friends."

 **Koryuu** 12/23/20XX  
the opposite of friendzoning lol

 **rubin** 12/23/20XX  
and bakarina gets 100% the wrong idea

 **Dannii** 12/23/20XX  
"Huh? But...you said..."

My feet start walking of their own accord. I just want to be closer, I just want her to understand... "You've supported me all this time. You stood up to the bullies for me. You're beautiful, you're funny, you're kind, you're gracious..."

Lady Katarina steps back as I advance, until she's backed against the wall. The confusion on her face only grows deeper and deeper. 

"You're the first person to see Maria Campbell instead of 'a special girl'. So...so that's why..." Our faces are just a few fingersbreadth apart. This close, I can see the faint darker streaks in Lady Katarina's clear blue eyes, the red-gold highlights of her hair, the faintest hitch in her breath as I lean closer. "That's why...I love you, Lady Katarina."

And I kiss her.

 **Koryuu** 12/23/20XX  
Maria taking command LIKE A BOSS  
GO GET 'EM GIRL

 **Ike <3** 12/23/20XX  
This is the content I crave

 **rubin** 12/23/20XX  
i love this, keep going!

 **robotunicornpower** 12/23/20XX  
eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

**Dannii** 12/23/20XX  
oh goddamnit  
HOW TALL IS MARIA COMPARED TO KATARINA

 **papersky** 12/23/20XX  
Two cm shorter

 **Dannii** 12/23/20XX  
WHERE IS PAPERSKY WHEN YOU NEED THEM

 **papersky** 12/23/20XX  
158 vs 160  
They're both tiny.

 **Dannii** 12/23/20XX  
fdjhkfldsjg hi

 **papersky** 12/23/20XX  
Sup.

 **Ike <3** 12/23/20XX  
lmaoooooooooooo 

**Dannii** 12/23/20XX  
okay, so there's not much straining going on to reach each other, that's all I needed  
Thanks

 **papersky** 12/23/20XX  
no problem, what I'm here for

 **Dannii** 12/23/20XX  
I don't know what came over me, but I did it. Lady Katarina's lips are warm and soft against mine. My hands rest lightly on her shoulders and I can feel a little tremble go through them as I push a little harder. It's my first kiss so I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing; all I know is that I want to be as close to Lady Katarina as I can.

I pull back after what feels like the better part of an hour, but it must've only been a few minutes. Lady Katarina is staring at me with gigantic eyes. 

**Dannii** 12/23/20XX  
and we stop there for tonight because I have no idea where this is going fuck me 

**papersky** 12/23/20XX  
No, fuck Katarina.  
Literally.

 **rubin** 12/23/20XX  
that's maria's job

 **robotunicornpower** 12/23/20XX  
Time for some..."on the job training"  
_eyebrow waggle_

 **Ike <3** 12/23/20XX  
_wink wink nudge nudge_

 **Koryuu** 12/23/20XX  
_waves the innuendo-stick around_  
XD

 **papersky** 12/23/20XX  
Say no more, say no more...

###### New Messages

 **Dannii** 12/24/20XX  
It's Christmas Eve and that means it's time for LESBIANS

 **Dannii** 12/24/20XX  
I suddenly realise what I've done. A common girl like me came into a noble's room, backed her up against the wall, and kissed her. I'll...I'll be lucky if they just exile me! Not to mention that Lady Katarina probably wants nothing to do with me now! 

"I'm sorry!" I step back hastily and throw myself into a bow. "I'll leave now! I just... I'm sorry!" I turn to run away as fast as I can.

A hand, hard and calloused like no proper noble's hand, holds me back. "Wait, Maria!"

I turn back to look. Lady Katarina doesn't look angry. It's more the look she has when she's trying to figure out a slightly-advanced mathematical problem. Her hand is still tightly gripping mine. "You said you loved me, and you kissed me...for real? This isn't some weird dream? Wait, of course not. This has to be a dream. I ate too many sweets, and then I headed back to my room and fell asleep reading about farming and this is just a nice dream."

 **robotunicornpower** 12/24/20XX  
Lesbian kissing is the true meaning of Christmas

 **Ike <3** 12/24/20XX  
I'm here for this  
Bakarina bakaing hard, I see

 **papersky** 12/24/20XX  
It's better than the other true meanings of Christmas.

 **Dannii** 12/24/20XX  
Oh no.

"Ah, it's a really nice dream, though. I usually don't get dreams like this. Hahah, that Maria would really fall in love with me-"

"It's not a dream!" How does she keep doing this? I throw my body against hers to drive us both into the wall with a heavy thud. "Does this feel like a dream? It's real, Lady Katarina! I really do love you! And...I want to be with you forever, and to kiss you, and to...to..." I stumble there. I know what husbands and wives do together, but Lady Katarina and I aren't married and I'm really not sure what happens if you're both wives. 

I can feel her chest rise and fall against mine. It's a really nice feeling. 

I want to kiss her again.

 **Ike <3** 12/24/20XX  
DO IT KISS HER AGAIN  
DOOOOOOOO IIIIIIIITT

 **Dannii** 12/24/20XX  
Soon!

 **Dannii** 12/24/20XX  
Lady Katarina's hands come up to rest on my shoulders. "Are you sure? Any boy in the academy would be happy to be your boyfriend..." 

"I don't care about them." My voice is surprisingly steady and firm. Lady Katarina hasn't rejected me out of hand, which means I have a chance. I won't give up now. "I only care about you. Lady Katarina, will you have me?"

"I...sure. I don't know what you see in me or anything, but anyone would be happy a wonderful person like you loved them-" The rest is cut off when I kiss her again.

My mom had a few precious novels bought when we had extra money. I'm not much for romance stories, but I glanced through them a few times, and in one, the heroine was brought to her knees when her noble lover licked her mouth. I don't really get it, but here goes! 

**Koryuu** 12/24/20XX  
:bigheart:

 **robotunicornpower** 12/24/20XX  
I love Maria's voice in this, it's so true to the game

 **Dannii** 12/24/20XX  
I try. honestly, I don't usually write in first-person, but since the game is like that it makes it easier, I think  
anyway!  
[WRITING HERE] 

**Dannii** 12/24/20XX  
...it's wet. It's wet and messy and Lady Katarina tastes like icing and fresh fruit. By the time I pull away I'm panting like I just ran across the school, my heart is hammering in my chest, and there's a desperate, painful ache between my legs. 

Lady Katarina's mouth is still hanging open. I can't take my eyes away from her glossy pink lips. I can feel the heat of her body pressed up against my own, and without thinking about it, I stroke my hands up and down her sides. Her stays prevent me from really touching her... I think about what to do about that while kissing her neck, another trick I got from mom's romance novels.

I feel light. I feel like I'm going to float away. The only thing keeping me on the ground is Lady Katarina.

"Um...Maria...?" Lady Katarina's voice is high and breathy, and her hands are holding me tightly. I keep sucking at the spot right above her collar as I listen. "Are...are you sure about this?"

I'm more sure than I've ever been in my life. My hands slide under her bodice and cling to her hips. If these skirts were out of the way, I could... I realise I'm probably moving a little too fast. 

"I'm absolutely sure, Lady Katarina! Are you...?" She hasn't told me to stop or anything, and her hand is cupping the back of my head like she wants me to continue, but-

"This still feels kind of like a dream...or like when a bug bit me...but it's way more exciting! I just don't want it to seem like I'm forcing you or anything. You can leave at any time, all right?" Lady Katarina gives me one of her kind smiles. It's dazzling, as usual. 

I pause. My lips are brushing Lady Katarina's bared neck, my hands are undoing the straps on her bodice, and my body is keeping her against the wall. 

No matter how you look at it, I'm not the one getting forced here!

 **robotunicornpower** 12/24/20XX  
That's our Bakarina!

 **papersky** 12/24/20XX  
_cues laugh track_

 **Koryuu** 12/24/20XX  
ahahahahah! it's truuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
but really, so cute  
I wish the kiss was in the game  
so much

 **Dannii** 12/24/20XX  
"I have no desire to leave. Do you want me to stop?" I probably should. No, I definitely should. Anne could come back in any minute, and we've gone way past appropriate behavior for two school friends. If we're caught like this I don't think even being a "special girl" will save me. 

But I'm so hot, and my skins feels so tight, and Lady Katarina's hands feel so good on my head and back... I can't stop now. 

"Hm...this is really nice, so I guess not? Oh, Maria! You're glowing!" Lady Katarina suddenly puts her full attention on me, and to my surprise, she's right. My skin is glowing from the inside, and little sparks of light detach and float off even as I watch. 

I've studied a lot, but I've never heard of magic doing this before. Is it only for me?

 **Dannii** 12/24/20XX  
I have no idea if magic can actually do this or not but WHY NOT

 **papersky** 12/24/20XX  
The game really doesn't go into the mechanics of how magic works enough to be able to say.  
Like the only things we really know Maria can do are light healing and be a hard counter to dark mages.  
Which isn't nothing, but it leaves a lot of room open for interpretation. 

**robotunicornpower** 12/24/20XX  
Sparkling during hot makeouts is totally valid  
Just gonna declare that right now  
It's canon

 **papersky** 12/24/20XX  
I can't say you're wrong.

 **Dannii** 12/24/20XX  
and if papersky can't say someone's wrong, that means they're definitely right!  
gotta step away to help with baking, and I don't think I'll get more time on the computer tonight  
I'll be back when I can get away tomorrow

 **Koryuu** 12/24/20XX  
the best xmas present!

###### New Messages

 **Dannii** 12/25/20XX  
I RETURN IT'S TIME  
WE FINISH TONIGHT  
[WRITING START!]

 **Dannii** 12/25/20XX  
"Wow, it's amazing! You're so beautiful, Maria!" If it was anyone else, they'd just see the magic, but the way Lady Katarina says it shows she's only thinking about me. She's leaned in to see it close up, which means I can feel her breath on my ear. Even though I've been this close to her, the scrutiny is a bit...embarrassing...

Her lips brush my jaw and press against my ear. 

Suddenly I feel very dizzy, and I don't think it's the magic.

"Heh, it doesn't taste like anything in particular. Since it's your magic I thought it would be sweet, you know?"

Lady Katarina's words go right into my ear. She's holding me close - as expected of someone who works on a field every day, she's very strong. The curve of her ear is right in front of me...I give her some payback, and get laughter in return.

 **Ike <3** 12/25/20XX  
oh dam  
Bakarina making her move

 **Koryuu** 12/25/20XX  
of course it's all about sweets fahgahgdgdgdahjkgedh

 **papersky** 12/25/20XX  
It's the spirit of scientific investigation. 

**Dannii** 12/25/20XX  
I had to eventually  
Katarina's got a decisive streak, you just have to bring it out

 **Dannii** 12/25/20XX  
"Hey...I wonder if it's all over?" And I feel the bow keeping my collar closed fall away. 

The air in the room is cool on my neck, but Lady Katarina's lips are warm. She kisses me right in the hollow of my throat, and there's a bright flash. 

Distantly, I feel the floor under me and think that I must've sat down very hard. Lady Katarina is still leaning over me - she's kneeling between my legs and if we weren't still fully clothed it would look _very bad_ \- but the only expression on her face is concern. She asks, "Are you okay?" and I'm not entirely sure how to answer.

"Lady Katarina! Miss Maria!" Anne's voice calls out from behind me and we both jump. I somehow manage to gather myself enough to stand and give a quick explanation of why we were both on the floor that leaves out what, exactly, we had been doing before that. I don't think I'm imagining the suspicious look she gives me...but she just sighs and accepts it. Lady Katarina just looks completely lost. 

I straighten my clothes and turn to Lady Katarina with my back straight and chin high. "Thank you for the wonderful time!" I say, and keep going before Lady Katarina can add any details about that "wonderful time". "I'll be in my dorm room if you need me. Please...don't hesitate to come over."

Lady Katarina's smile is blinding.

 **Dannii** 12/25/20XX  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sorry for that ending  
but I couldn't imagine them going all the way the first time  
I hope you like it anyway  
Merry ForLove Christmas everyone!  
put the Santa outfit DLC on your faves  
maybe Bakarina will get it next year

 **papersky** 12/25/20XX  
I live in hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the uninterrupted text of Dannii's fic, in case someone wanted to read it without the rest of the Fortune Lover Lovers gang butting in constantly.

"Now and forever...please, let me be by your side."

I spoke those words from the bottom of my heart. But...I don't think she understood. 

Lady Katarina is a very kind and gentle person who has stood by my side throughout my time at the magic academy. And even though she's careless, wild, and a bit dim, her good qualities more than make up for that. Her flaws just make me love her more than ever. Because I love Lady Katarina Claes above everyone else in the world.

But when I told her that, she just blinked and said: "oh...thank you, Maria," like she didn't get it at all. 

At the graduation party I told myself that I'd be happy as long as I said what was in my heart, and it was all right if Lady Katarina rejected me. You can't control someone else's feelings. As long as she knows I loved her, that's all I need. But losing because of a miscommunication...I can't bear it. I have to make Lady Katarina understand! 

...is what I thought, which is why I'm standing outside Lady Katarina's dorm room. I waited until Anne stepped out, so Lady Katarina should be alone in there, which means we won't be interrupted while I explain. It's not that I don't trust Anne, but she'd be a terrible maid if she let her mistress run off with a common girl instead of marrying Prince Jared. 

Oh geez, now I'm thinking about running off! I'm getting way too far ahead of myself! I steel my courage and force myself to knock. "Lady Katarina? It's Maria. Could I talk to you for a bit?"

"Huh? Sure! Come right in!" 

I push open the door and go inside. As always, Lady Katarina's room is bright and sunny...it suits her. She's standing by the bookcase, pulling volumes out one after another. They all look like farming guides...

"Ah, Lady Katarina?" I start, feeling strangely hesitant. I was surrounded by friends at the graduation party, but now it's just her and me. My heart's gonna pound its way right out of my chest! "I want to talk to you about the graduation party."

"Yeah? The food was delicious, so it can't be a complaint about that. Did you eat too much and get sick? I used to do that and it was a huge problem! But now it's fine! I've learned my limits! ...and Keith gets on my case if he thinks I'm eating too much, that busy-body..." Lady Katarina's words descend into muttering I really can't understand. 

"No no, the food was wonderful, and I don't feel sick at all! It's about what I tried to tell you." 

"Oh...that 'now and forever, please let me-'"

"Yes! That!" I can feel my face starting to flush as I interrupt. Even though I said it, hearing Lady Katarina say it back is just too much! "I...I wanted to make sure you understood...my feelings."

Lady Katarina cocks her head to the side like a confused puppy. "Your feelings? Maria...I'll always be your friend. You've been so kind to me all this time, and..."

This is it. Now or never. I feel my hands curl into fists. 

"Lady Katarina, I don't want to be friends."

"Huh? But...you said..."

My feet start walking of their own accord. I just want to be closer, I just want her to understand... "You've supported me all this time. You stood up to the bullies for me. You're beautiful, you're funny, you're kind, you're gracious..."

Lady Katarina steps back as I advance, until she's backed against the wall. The confusion on her face only grows deeper and deeper. 

"You're the first person to see Maria Campbell instead of 'a special girl'. So...so that's why..." Our faces are just a few fingersbreadth apart. This close, I can see the faint darker streaks in Lady Katarina's clear blue eyes, the red-gold highlights of her hair, the faintest hitch in her breath as I lean closer. "That's why...I love you, Lady Katarina."

And I kiss her.

I don't know what came over me, but I did it. Lady Katarina's lips are warm and soft against mine. My hands rest lightly on her shoulders and I can feel a little tremble go through them as I push a little harder. It's my first kiss so I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing; all I know is that I want to be as close to Lady Katarina as I can.

I pull back after what feels like the better part of an hour, but it must've only been a few minutes. Lady Katarina is staring at me with gigantic eyes. 

I suddenly realise what I've done. A common girl like me came into a noble's room, backed her up against the wall, and kissed her. I'll...I'll be lucky if they just exile me! Not to mention that Lady Katarina probably wants nothing to do with me now! 

"I'm sorry!" I step back hastily and throw myself into a bow. "I'll leave now! I just... I'm sorry!" I turn to run away as fast as I can.

A hand, hard and calloused like no proper noble's hand, holds me back. "Wait, Maria!"

I turn back to look. Lady Katarina doesn't look angry. It's more the look she has when she's trying to figure out a slightly-advanced mathmatical problem. Her hand is still tightly gripping mine. "You said you loved me, and you kissed me...for real? This isn't some weird dream? Wait, of course not. This has to be a dream. I ate too many sweets, and then I headed back to my room and fell asleep reading about farming and this is just a nice dream."

Oh no.

"Ah, it's a really nice dream, though. I usually don't get dreams like this. Hahah, that Maria would really fall in love with me-"

"It's not a dream!" How does she keep doing this? I throw my body against hers to drive us both into the wall with a heavy thud. "Does this feel like a dream? It's real, Lady Katarina! I really do love you! And...I want to be with you forever, and to kiss you, and to...to..." I stumble there. I know what husbands and wives do together, but Lady Katarina and I aren't married and I'm really not sure what happens if you're both wives. 

I can feel her chest rise and fall against mine. It's a really nice feeling. 

I want to kiss her again.

Lady Katarina's hands come up to rest on my shoulders. "Are you sure? Any boy in the academy would be happy to be your boyfriend..." 

"I don't care about them." My voice is surprisingly steady and firm. Lady Katarina hasn't rejected me out of hand, which means I have a chance. I won't give up now. "I only care about you. Lady Katarina, will you have me?"

"I...sure. I don't know what you see in me or anything, but anyone would be happy a wonderful person like you loved them-" The rest is cut off when I kiss her again.

My mom had a few precious novels bought when we had extra money. I'm not much for romance stories, but I glanced through them a few times, and in one, the heroine was brought to her knees when her noble lover licked her mouth. I don't really get it, but here goes! 

...it's wet. It's wet and messy and Lady Katarina tastes like icing and fresh fruit. By the time I pull away I'm panting like I just ran across the school, my heart is hammering in my chest, and there's a desperate, painful ache between my legs. 

Lady Katarina's mouth is still hanging open. I can't take my eyes away from her glossy pink lips. I can feel the heat of her body pressed up against my own, and without thinking about it, I stroke my hands up and down her sides. Her stays prevent me from really touching her... I think about what to do about that while kissing her neck, another trick I got from mom's romance novels.

I feel light. I feel like I'm going to float away. The only thing keeping me on the ground is Lady Katarina.

"Um...Maria...?" Lady Katarina's voice is high and breathy, and her hands are holding me tightly. I keep sucking at the spot right above her collar as I listen. "Are...are you sure about this?"

I'm more sure than I've ever been in my life. My hands slide under her bodice and cling to her hips. If these skrts were out of the way, I could... I realise I'm probably moving a little too fast. 

"I'm absolutely sure, Lady Katarina! Are you...?" She hasn't told me to stop or anything, and her hand is cupping the back of my head like she wants me to continue, but-

"This still feels kind of like a dream...or like when a bug bit me...but it's way more exciting! I just don't want it to seem like I'm forcing you or anything. You can leave at any time, all right?" Lady Katarina gives me one of her kind smiles. It's dazzling, as usual. 

I pause. My lips are brushing Lady Katarina's bared neck, my hands are undoing the straps on her bodice, and my body is keeping her against the wall. 

No matter how you look at it, I'm not the one getting forced here!

"I have no desire to leave. Do you want me to stop?" I probably should. No, I definitely should. Anne could come back in any minute, and we've gone way past appropriate behavior for two school friends. If we're caught like this I don't think even being a "special girl" will save me. 

But I'm so hot, and my skins feels so tight, and Lady Katarina's hands feel so good on my head and back... I can't stop now. 

"Hm...this is really nice, so I guess not? Oh, Maria! You're glowing!" Lady Katarina suddenly puts her full attention on me, and to my surprise, she's right. My skin is glowing from the inside, and little sparks of light detach and float off even as I watch. 

I've studied a lot, but I've never heard of magic doing this before. Is it only for me?

"Wow, it's amazing! You're so beautiful, Maria!" If it was anyone else, they'd just see the magic, but the way Lady Katarina says it shows she's only thinking about me. She's leaned in to see it close up, which means I can feel her breath on my ear. Even though I've been this close to her, the scrutiny is a bit...embarrassing...

Her lips brush my jaw and press against my ear. 

Suddenly I feel very dizzy, and I don't think it's the magic.

"Heh, it doesn't taste like anything in particular. Since it's your magic I thought it would be sweet, you know?"

Lady Katarina's words go right into my ear. She's holding me close - as expected of someone who works on a field every day, she's very strong. The curve of her ear is right in front of me...I give her some payback, and get laughter in return.

"Hey...I wonder if it's all over?" And I feel the bow keeping my collar closed fall away. 

The air in the room is cool on my neck, but Lady Katarina's lips are warm. She kisses me right in the hollow of my throat, and there's a bright flash. 

Distantly, I feel the floor under me and think that I must've sat down very hard. Lady Katarina is still leaning over me - she's kneeling between my legs, if we weren't still fully clothed it would look _very bad_ \- but the only expression on her face is concern. She asks, "Are you okay?" and I'm not entirely sure how to answer.

"Lady Katarina! Miss Maria!" Anne's voice calls out from behind me and we both jump. I somehow manage to gather myself enough to stand and give a quick explanation of why we were both on the floor that leaves out what, exactly, we had been doing before that. I don't think I'm imagining the suspicious look she gives me...but she just sighs and accepts it. Lady Katarina just looks completely lost. 

I straighten my clothes and turn to Lady Katarina with my back straight and chin high. "Thank you for the wonderful time!" I say, and keep going before Lady Katarina can add any details about that "wonderful time". "I'll be in my dorm room if you need me. Please...don't hesitate to come over."

Lady Katarina's smile is blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the friends who inspired the various personalities in this fic.


End file.
